The Greatest Gift
by mollietaz
Summary: The greatest gift we can give is love, but sometimes to prove that , we have to let go of the things that are the most precious to us
1. Chapter 1

_Angel had spent another three weeks in hospital and now that she was feeling better all she wanted to do was go home._

_Peter however was adamant that this was not going to happen unless she had someone to keep an eye of her. Craig and the guys had said they would take care of her at the mansion, but then fate as usual _

_intervened and they had been given another mission. So she was stuck in hospital feeling miserable, and getting more frustrated by the minute._

_`You feel like some company? A cheerful voice asked from the doorway._

_She turned and smiled._

_`Mary, oh that would be great.` she said smiling._

_Mary entered the room pushing a wheelchair._

_`It's a beautiful day, so I thought you might like to escape for a little while`, she said._

_`Outside? Asked Angel, `You mean there 's more to life than these four walls?_

_`Getting that bad is it luv? Asked Mary _

_`I want to scream, but if I do , they'll think I'm completely crazy and just keep me in here longer`, said Angel laughing._

_`You need some help? Asked Mary._

_`No thanks. Can do it myself, I'm not the invalid that they seem to think I am, it's just that sometimes my vision gets a little fuzzy. I think that's why Peter says I need looking after._

_ He says it's only temporary, I'm just impatient for things to get back to normal`. Said Angel_

_`You're missing looking after that family of your's a lot then?_

_`It's just so quiet, I'm used to at least two of them trying to knock each other senseless, this place just doesn't seem right`. She said. `Far to quiet`._

_Mary pushed her through the double doors that led to the small garden at the back of the hospital, and Angel closed her eyes and basked in the warm April sunshine._

_Mary looked at her and smiled._

_`You could of course come home with me, if you really wanted to of course`, she said._

_`Angel opened her eyes and stared at Mary._

_`I assumed you'd have a house full, as usual`, she said. `Didn't like to ask`._

_`Can always make room for one more, especially as you're one of the founder members of the club, so to speak. Got that small room at the back away from the others isn't much , but it's yours if you want it`, _

_she said, laughing at Angels reaction to her offer._

_`You just may have saved my sanity`, said Angel, `Now all we have to do is persuade Peter.`_

_`Already talked to him, he says he'll be glad to get rid of you , as you're just about the worst patient he's ever had, said he could only think of one as bad , and his name was Garrison too`._

_Angel closed her eyes and sighed ._

_`When can we leave? She asked._

_`That depends,` said Mary. `How soon do you think you can get your things together.?_

_Angel laughed._

_`You just get me back inside and I'll show you how fast I can move`, she said._

_Mary didn't wait and started to push her back to her room._

_As they entered she saw Peter sitting in the chair at her bedside._

_`I take it you would like to go then? He asked smiling broadly at her._

_`Yes please, so long as you're not going to miss me too much, wouldn't want you to get lonely or anything`, she teased._

_`Don't you worry about me, I'll be round to see you every other day for at least a week, so you won't miss me at all`, he said_

_She laughed at him._

_`Seriously Angel, you are still recovering. I know you feel a hell of a lot better than you did, but this is to help you feel even better. You are not to work, you are to rest. _

_You do whatever Mary and Bill tell you to, if you don't , then I'll put you in a real convalescent home where they will make you do as you are told, now do we understand one another? He asked._

_Angel smiled._

_`Yes Doctor`, she said cheekily._

_Peter threw his hands up in despair, and looked at Mary._

_`Why do I get the impression I'm talking to a brick wall? He asked._

_`Now don't you worry, I'll make sure she does just what she's told. ` said Mary winking at him, `I've spoken to Craig and he says whenever they're home I can have Goniff to help me take care of her`._

_`You wouldn't? said Angel in mock horror, He'll drive me mad with all that attention and non stop chatter`, she said._

_`Well then you had better behave then, hadn't you? Said Peter._

_`Now I know just how the guys feel, just moved from one prison to another`, said Angel._

_`You still want to come back with me? Asked Mary._

_`You just try and stop me`, Angel said giggling at them_

_`Right pack up your things and then we'll get your release papers signed.` Peter said._

_`Can't wait`, she said `Oh and Peter?_

_`Now what? He asked._

_`Thanks, for everything`, she said sincerely._

_`You're very welcome,` he said smiling at her. I'd say come back soon, but I really hope I don't see you back here for a very long time`,_

_She laughed at him._

_`Well maybe if you're lucky I'll invite you to tea sometime`, she said._

_`I look forward to that , but for now , just get packed and get out of here`, he said _

_`Yes Sir,` she said._

_`As she turned towards the bed she missed the smile that passed between Mary and Peter, a knowing smile that told them both that they were doing the right thing._

…_.._

_As Peter left the room he walked straight into Goniff._

_`Hi , didn't know you were back`, he said._

_`Got back early this morning, the others are still in debriefing, they had more to do this time than I did so I got away early, thought I'd come and see Angel`. _

_`Well she's always glad to see you Goniff, you are guaranteed to make her smile`._

_`Didn't sound that way`, said Goniff looking at the floor._

_Peter was puzzled ._

'_Erd what she said about me driving her crazy`, he said_

_Peter laughed._

_`Oh Goniff`, he sighed. `You should know Angel better than that`._

_Goniff shrugged his shoulders_

_`Thought so`, he said._

_Peter opened the door._

_`You've got a visitor, `he said, `That's if you want to see him?_

_Angel looked up, and her face lit up._

_`Goniff `,she said beaming at him, `When did you get back, are you all okay, where are the rest of them?_

_`Still think she's not glad to see you? Asked Peter._

_`What? Asked Angel._

_`Goniff's been eavesdropping`, he said._

_Angel at once understood._

_`Told you before about that, now haven't I? she asked. `Come here`._

_Goniff did as he was told and sat down beside her on the bed._

_Angel took his hand in hers_

_`I want you to know something`, she said seriously. `I honestly don't think that I would have made it back without you `. _

_Goniff stared at the floor_

_Angel lifted his chin and made him look at her._

_`You saved me Goniff. You were the voice I could hear that never stopped, that wouldn't let me go. You never gave up on me, and I truly believe that without you I would have just slipped away. _

_You are one of my dearest friends, and you drive me completely crazy`, she added with a grin, `That's partly why I love you so much. You're special , and don't you ever let anyone change one single thing about_

_ you.` she said hugging him._

_Goniff looked at her._

_I really do all that? He asked _

_She nodded._

_`Yeah Goniff , you really did. `Now you going to carry some of this stuff to the car for us? She asked. `Or just sit there moping`._

_`Be my pleasure ladies, anything to help. `he said leaping from the bed._

_`You goin' home? he asked._

_She's coming to stay with me so i can keep an eye on her`, said Mary._

_They loaded up the car and he leant in through the open window and kissed her cheek._

_`Can I come and see you ? He asked._

_`Better talk to the boss`, she said nodding at Mary._

_`That be alright won't it? He asked_

_`You are always welcome lad, you always bring the sunshine with you`, she said laughing._

_`Goniff gave her one of his most charming smiles._

_`Thanks `, he said, looking like the cat that got the cream_

_The women laughed, as they drove away and as she looked back Angel could see him still smiling as he waved them goodbye._

…_.._


	2. Chapter 2

Angel had settled in with Mary , and not being to far away meant that Craig and the guys were constant visitors.

Casino had decided that it was as good a time as any to teach her to play cards, and she found she rather enjoyed it, even if she wasn't very good.

Goniff arrived first every day, still doing the job that the Warden had given him, and tasking care of her before the others arrived.

She was his first priority, and even Mary had given in to him and let him help around the house.

However once the others had arrived he turned his attention to Mary.

Angel smiled as she watched him follow her around the house , eager to learn everything she could be persuaded to teach him about the soldiers that were staying with her.

Helping with all the chores to the extent that Bill said he felt redundant.

It was eleven o'clock and she waited for the knock on the door.

He was very rarely late.

`Come in Goniff`, she called.

`Tea up`. He said beaming at her.

This was their special time. He would pour the tea and sit with her, always eating the biscuits he had supposedly brought for her, it was half an hour each day that belonged to just the two of them.

`So what's new? She asked .

`Not much. No missions thank goodness,

What's cooking ? She asked him.

`Well me and Mary decided on sausage and mash today, got to go and peel spuds for 'er later on`.

Angel smiled.

`Why could I never get you to do that? She asked.

Didn't want the others to think I was sucking up`. He said. `It's different with Mary, she reminds me of me mum, I like helping 'er`.

`Well when I get back to the mansion I'll expect help too , and if the others say anything they'll find themselves on bread and water for a week`, she said laughing.

Goniff's laughter joined hers.

`Don't think that 'd sit too well with his highness `, he said.

Mary's voice filtered through their laughter.

`Goniff luv, have you got a minute, I could use a hand?

`You'd better go,` said Angel, `you can take the tea things if you want, I'm all finished`.

Goniff grabbed the tray and headed out of the door without looking back.

Angel sat back in the chair and closed her eyes, and thanked heaven for a few minutes peace.

….

The peace didn't last long .

Just a few minutes later there was another knock on the door and Craig's head appeared.

`You up for visitors? He asked

`Anyone special? she asked , smiling at him.

`Just me`, he stated.

`That's good , you I can cope with`,

`Having trouble with the rest of them? He asked her.

`Not so much trouble, as not a lot of peace and quiet in between visits, they seem to think I need entertaining all the time, but they all mean well`, she said.

`You want me to ask them to give you a little space?

`Wouldn't want to hurt their feelings, I know how sensitive they all are,` she teased.

He laughed at her.

`Now you know as well as I do that you'd miss them if they stopped coming round, could ask them to keep it to the afternoons though if you want?

`Naw, I'll struggle through, anyway I'm hoping that Peter will let me go home soon, my visions getting better every day, hey maybe you could get him to let me visit you ,

at least that would get me out of here for a while`, she said hopefully.

`How about I just get the chair and we sneak out now? He asked her .

She giggled.

Could we take a walk down to the park? She asked.

`If that's what you'd like`, he said.

`Then don't just stand there man go , get the transport, unless you've gotten so used to Chief doing it you've forgotten how? She teased.

He stood up and crossed his arms.

`You do want rescuing don't you? He asked.

Angel giggled again.

`Oh yes please Lt. dear.` she said.

Craig burst out laughing.

`You , sister dear , are impossible`, he said

`Why thank you, brother dearest, you say the sweetest things`,

`Two minutes, be ready`, he said and disappeared leaving the door open behind him.

`I will be `, she called after him `Don't you worry about that.`

….

As they sat in the park an hour later , she closed her eyes and sighed.

`You all right Honey? He asked.

`Perfectly`, she said without opening her eyes.

`You want to go and get some lunch? He asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

`Would like that a lot, you think we could go to the cottage? She asked

`Missing being home eh? He asked

`Just a little, seems like forever since I was there. `

`Well I'll tell you what, we'll walk through the village, pick up a few things , and then I'll make you lunch, how would that be? He asked her

`Just wonderful`, she said smiling at him.

`Right then , let's get you back in that chair`. He said.

`He bent down and before she could argue had picked her up in his arms and placed her gently in the wheelchair.`

`I can walk you know`, she said.

`Know that `, he said turning the chair towards the village.

They walked in silence and she opted to stay outside the shop while Craig went inside and bought what they needed. It took him only a few minutes and then they headed to the cottage.

He opened the gate and let her just sit and look at her home for a moment.

`For a while there I didn't think I would ever bring you back here`, he said quietly.

`Sorry if I scared you too much`, she said

They headed inside and then she sat and watched him make sandwiches for the two of them.

`You want to take these outside? He asked.

She nodded.

He sat on the grass , leaning against the apple tree, while she sat in the chair next to him. And for a while the war seemed a million miles away.

`You feeling better ? He asked .

`Yeah, much better, thanks for the rescue little brother, needed this`, she said smiling at him.

`Figured as much, he said.

He reached inside his jacket and brought out some letters.

`Picked these up while I was shopping `, he said as he handed them to her.

Angel looked through them.

`Hey this one's from Sylvie,` she said tearing it open, `Haven't heard from her for , oh must be nearly three months`.

`She still keeps in contact then? He asked.

`Yeah, she's helping her mum out in her store, keeping busy, says it helps a lot`.

`I take it the thing with Casino was a little more serious than he made out ? He asked.

`Didn't talk about it much , did he? She asked.

`Never said a word to me, managed to get some of it out of Goniff though`, he said.

`I think Casino loved her, I mean really loved her, you know`, she said.

`Sylvie didn't feel the same way , I take it? He asked.

Angel looked at him feeling for an instant as if she was betraying a trust.

As if understanding her dilemma he said.

`None of my business , forget I asked.`

This stays between the two of us , okay? She said seriously.

Craig nodded.

`I don't know what he told anyone else, but l know that she loved him, more than she ever loved anyone. But when you left on the mission, she almost fell apart worrying about him.

Then when you were almost a week late getting home , and the call came to say one of you had been hurt, she lost control completely, said she couldn't do this, couldn't deal with all the worry and the

waiting, wondering all the time if he was lying in a ditch somewhere, so she packed her bags and left. It hit him hard for a while, but he got over it, He's good at hiding what he's feeling behind that

tough guy image of his`, she said.

`Didn't realise things had been that intense`, he said

`Don't really expect it from him , do we? She asked smiling

Angel opened the letter and as she read it he watched the colour drain from face.

`Honey , you alright? Something wrong? He asked with concern.

`She's married,` she said.

`You didn't know before now? He asked.

Angel shook her head.

`Well I suppose it was bound to happen, that she would meet someone else I mean.` he said. `Maybe Casino didn't mean as much to her as you thought he did`.

Angel looked at him

`She's five months pregnant Craig.` she said quietly.

` I don't get the problem Honey , She's getting on with her life, that's a good thing isn't it,? New husband, new baby, Casino will understand, might hit him a little hard for a while but you know

him ,he'll bounce back like he always does,` he said.

Angel looked at him.

`Craig `, she said quietly, `She's only been married two months .`

`I get the feeling I'm missing something`, he said

`Five months ago Sylvia was here , with me`, she said.

`Craig looked at her and all at once the penny dropped.

`You think this baby might be Casino's? he asked incredulously .

`I think there is more than a fair chance it is`, she said.

He looked at her.

`Good God, that's all we need`, he said.

`I need to find out for sure`, she said, `I need to go and see her.`

`No way Angel, you're not well enough and you know it`, he said.

`Look I'll talk to Peter , and I promise I won't do anything unless he gives me the okay`,

`Angel, this is not your problem, just leave it.` he said angrily

`She's my friend Craig, I need to know that she's all right, and hasn't just married the first man she's found just because she's got herself into trouble, I need to know she's alright, she helped me a lot

after what happened with Williams, she was a friend when I needed one, I can't just ignore her now, please try and understand`, she begged.

Craig looked at her knowing that nothing he could say would change her mind.

`We will talk to Peter, and then we will decide what you can and cannot do, deal? He said putting the accent on the we .

She leant over and kissed his cheek.

`Deal`, she said.

He helped her back into the chair and pushed he back into the house.

`I'll just go and get the rest of the things from the garden`, he said

She nodded.

When he returned it was no surprise to find that she was already on the phone to Peter Roberts.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week before Angel had been allowed to do anything but sit around at Mary's getting more and more frustrated at having nothing to do.

The guys had been sent on a mission and she had given Craig her word that she would do nothing about the letter until he returned, and she knew that this time he would be less than forgiving

if she ignored his request.

They had been away for five days and she had persuaded Peter to let her go back to her job at the mansion as soon as she heard that they were returning.

He had agreed and so when they had got back she had been waiting for them at the mansion as usual and had the fires burning in their rooms.

It was early morning and as soon as she the guard at the gate rang to tell her they were back she went to the kitchen and started on the coffee and breakfast she knew they would all be ready for.

She smiled as she heard Goniff.

`Hey , Angel's back, I smell breakfast`. He yelled.

He hurried into the kitchen and gave her a hug,

`Glad you're back`, he said, `Bacon and eggs? he asked hopefully.

`Nice to see you too Goniff, and yes `. She said smiling.

`Hey babe , how you doing? Asked Casino beaming at her.

`Just fine thanks, you all okay? She asked.

`Actor fell funny, hurt his wrist, 'es in 'ospital`, said Goniff in between mouthfuls of buttered bread.

`You alright Chief? She asked.

He smiled at her.

`I'm okay`, he said.

`Good . Coffee's ready and breakfast won't be long`, she said. `I'll just take the boss a mug of coffee and then I'll be right back`.

She entered Craig's office a few minutes later and put the coffee on his desk.

`Just what are you doing here? He asked.

`Now don't start`, she said. `I'm fine, Peter said I could come back to work so long as I didn't do too much, you can ring him and check if you don't believe me`, she challenged.

`I believe you , just promise you'll take it easy. `

I give you my word , I'll behave, honest`, she said

`Make sure you do`, he said

`How's Actor? She asked trying to change the subject,` The guys said he was hurt.

`Wrist is badly sprained but he should be able to come home tomorrow, Doc wants to keep him in overnight `, he said

`That's good, now are you joining us for breakfast ?she asked

`Bacon and eggs? he queried.

`What is it with you guys , that's all I ever get to cook these days`, she said smiling at him.

Give me five minutes and I'll be there`, he said laughing

`Okay`, she said.

`Oh and Angel, it really is nice to have you here when we get home, it makes a lot of difference knowing that you're going to be here waiting`, he said

`Yeah I know, for starters you'd all have to do your own cooking now wouldn't you?`, she teased

`Angel`,

I know` , she said` and seriously, I missed being here, but for goodness sake don't tell them that.`

`Promise`, he said.

Angel turned to leave.

`You have four minutes`, she said , `Don't be late.`

`Hey , what happened to the five? He shouted after her.

`You wasted it talking as usual, you're never going to learn are you? she called back.

He smiled to himself, this really was much better than coming back to an empty house , all he had to do now was wait for her to tell him what she had decided to do about Casino, for he was sure of

one thing, it was one subject she had not forgotten .

…

`So , you want to take a walk with me? Angel asked him.

Craig had been waiting since he had woken up for her to broach the subject of the letter.

`Would be nice Honey ,` he said,

They walked to the pond and sat on the bench.

`You still determined to go and see Sylvie? He asked.

Angel nodded.

`I have to see for myself that she's okay,` she said.

`You going to tell him if it's his? He asked her.

`I don't know, it's a hard decision to make, and not really mine, it should really come from her , now shouldn't it? She asked.

`Well if you're determined to go , you'll have to find someone to go with you, you're definitely not going on your own`, he said.

`Don't suppose? She asked looking at him.

`You don't suppose right, I can't leave just now.` he said.

She looked at him.

`Do you think we could trust Actor with this? I mean he's going to be out of commission for at least a week, if I could take him with me it would solve all our problems, now wouldn't it? She asked.

`Shouldn't really involve him, ` he said.

`I could go up to London in the morning and ask him, just say I'm going to stay with a friend for a couple of days, and that Peter doesn't want me to go alone, as Actor's hurt , they should believe he'd

make a good escort`. She said.

`Ok , see what he says, and I'll work on a two day pass for him, I just hope you know what you're doing Angel, this could all blow up in your face you know.`

I have to take that chance don't I? Sylvie's my friend, she means too much for me not to make sure that she's alright, `she said.

She kissed his cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

`Thanks for understanding,` she said.

`I can't say that I do, but I know that once you've made your mind up, there's not much chance you'll change it`. He said kissing the top of her head.

Angel shivered

`Let's get you back inside, the last thing we need is you going down with pneumonia ` he said.

She smiled at him and linking her arm through his they started back to the mansion.

…..

Angel knocked and entered Actor's room.

He looked up from the book he was reading and smiled when he saw her.

`Angel, so nice to have a visitor this early in the day`. He said.

`Well actually I came to take you home`, she said returning his smile.

`I'm surprised that the Warden let you come alone, are the others away already? He asked.

`No , they're lounging about the mansion, left them stuffing their faces`, she said.

`Ah, now I understand`, he said.

`How soon can you be ready to leave? She asked.

`Almost immediately, if the Dr says it's alright`, he said.

`Release papers are signed, so you're good to go`, she said.

`Then we will leave now, and perhaps on the way home you can tell me what is really bothering you`. He said seriously.

`Don't get much passed you , do I? she asked.

`Are you in trouble? He asked looking worriedly at her.

`Can we just leave please? She asked .

`As you wish`, he said, and picked up what few belongings he had walked to the door and held it open for her.

`After you`, he said.

Angel silently walked passed him and headed outside to the jeep.

…

They had been travelling for almost thirty minutes when Angel stopped and nodded towards the café.

`Buy you a coffee? She asked.

`If you wish`, he said.

She ordered the coffee and then found them a table in the garden.

`I need a favour, ` she said.

`Indeed? He asked.

`There is someone I need to go and see and I need an escort, but , I don't want the others to know.` she said quietly.

`Does the Warden know? Asked Actor.

Angel nodded.

`You should know that things could get complicated, I don't know yet quite what's going to happen, everything may be alright, but`,

She paused.

`On the other hand it might not? he asked.

She nodded.

`You just expect me to go with you , knowing nothing about what you're doing, and not ask any questions , just do what you ask until you decide whether or not to tell me what is going on, is that

about it? He asked.

`Put like that , you're right, I had no right to ask you, I'm sorry , it's just for now I can't tell you anything else.` she said. `Look just forget I asked, it was totally unfair of me , I'll try and find someone

else`, she said as she started to rise from the table.

Actor grabbed her hand to stop her walking away.

`Angel, did you for one minute think that I would not help you? He asked her. It is the least I can do for you after all that you have done for all of us. Can you at least tell me why the others cannot be

involved?

Angel looked at him and shook her head.

`Not right now, no`, she said

`Whatever you need Angel , you only have to ask, and no matter what it is, you can be assured of my discretion`. He reassured her.

Angel stepped forward and kissed his cheek.

`I never doubted that for one second`, she said sincerely.

`Then let's get back shall we. The sooner we get this started the better it will be for all concerned, am I right? He asked.

`As always `, she replied, `And Actor , thank you.`

He nodded , and together they left the table.


	4. Chapter 4

As they sat together on the train Angel thought hard about how much she should tell Actor about where they were going

He had asked no more questions, just packed his things and taken her to the station.

`Thank you`, she said

`For what? He asked her.

`For just being you , and letting me do this in my own time`. She said.

`I take it you are ready to tell me what we are doing? He asked her politely.

`We are going to see Sylvie,` she said.

`Why all the secrecy? He enquired.

`She got married two months ago and I need to know that she's okay`, she told him.

`Is there any reason she shouldn't be? He asked .

Angel sighed.

`She's five months pregnant`, she said , hoping that he would understand.

`I see`, he whispered.

`You do? She asked.

`Well unless I am mistaken that would be just about the time she was here with us`,

Angel nodded.

`It seems she was one very careless young lady`, he said, `and we have one very reckless individual working with us. Does that about sum up the situation?

`Just about`, said Angel.

`Does he know? He asked.

Angel once again shook her head.

`I need to find out exactly how she feels about him knowing, before I say anything I shouldn't.`

A very wise decision if I may say so`. He said , and I see why you wanted me to accompany you, a little moral support goes a long way, am I right?

`Yes`, she said smiling at him, it does`,

`Well , lets see if we can get this sorted out without anyone getting hurt too badly, shall we? He asked.

Angel nodded and then looked out of the window. She had an awful feeling that as much as she would like them to be, things were not going to be that simple.

…...

The man standing in front of her was not at all what she had expected to find when she had knocked on Sylvie's door.

`Can I help you? He asked politely.

`I'm looking for Sylvie`, said Angel.

`Who is it dear? A voice called from somewhere behind him.

Angel smiled feeling somewhat relieved to hear the term of endearment.

`Oh just someone who wants to know why she's not officially been offered the job of Godmother`, she called.

`The man looked a little stunned.

`Angel`, a voice shrieked.

`That would be me`, said Angel smiling at the flour covered woman now standing in front of her.

`Why didn't you tell me you were coming? Asked Sylvie.

`Couldn't , what with waiting for the pass for Actor, and getting the Doc to say I could come, it was all just spur of the moment. You gonna ask us in or are we only getting as far as the doorstep?

She asked laughing.

Sylvie hugged her.

`Come in, please, oh it's so good to see you, how long can you stay? Oh we have so much catching up to do`. She said hugging her again.

`I've missed you too Sylv, said Angel now get that kettle on will you. I'm dying for a cuppa.

Sylvie giggled,

`Nothings changed then? She asked.

`Well I don't know about that, ` she said patting the bump in front of her.

`Oh my , I'm so sorry , `Angel this is my husband Steve, and Steve this is Angel.

`Had a feeling it might be` he said smiling, `She's told me a lot about you two.`

`Oh heavens`, said Angel in mock horror, And you're still going to let me in?

`If you promise to behave and not lead my wife astray , I'll take a chance`, he laughed.

`Actor, said Sylvie, won't you come in?

`Actor held out his hand to shake Steve's.

`Sorry mate , will have to be the other one, ` said Steve matter of factly as he showed Actor the artificial hand.

Actor just changed hands as if it was the most natural thing in the world and shook the hand that Steve now offered him.

`Used to be in the Army , got the wrong side of a grenade,` he said in explanation. `Couple of good things came out of it though, the Army doesn't want me now, so they're sending me home, and I

met this lovely lady at the hospital, and fell in love.

Actor smiled at Sylvie

`As far as the lady is concerned you are indeed a very lucky man`, he said.

`Still as charming as ever then`, laughed Sylvie

`Oh, even worse than before `, Angel giggled.

Steve looked at Actor.

`You get the impression things are going to go downhill from here? He asked as the two girls walked away giggling.

`Most definitely `, said Actor liking Steve immediately, `And I think the best thing we can do is let them get it out of their systems`.

Steve smiled.

`I think you called that just right`, he said and the two of them followed the girls into the kitchen.

…..

The four of them sat around the fire later that evening, with coffee waiting on the small table in front of them.

`Shall I be mother? Asked Sylvie.

`Might as well get in some practice`, said Angel patting the bump.

Both women started to giggle again.

`Oh I have missed you `, said Sylvie smiling at her.

`Yeah, they were good times, crazy but good`. Said Angel

`Are they all okay? She asked quietly.

`Angel looked at her.

`It's alright, Steve knows all about Casino, and the others, wouldn't marry him until he knew the whole truth, wouldn't have been right.` she said.

Steve moved to his wife's side and held her hand.

`As far as I'm concerned all that is in the passed, and it was a mistake that will give me a son I will cherish as my own,` he said kissing her cheek.

`Unless it's a girl of course`, said Sylvie

Angel couldn't help but smile at them.

`This is going to be Steve's baby, when we get home no-one will ever know any different, it's the way we both want it , can you both understand that? She asked.

Angel smiled,

`I understand it and approve wholeheartedly, but what about Casino? Doesn't he at least have the right to know?

Sylvie looked at her sadly

`When I found out I was having his child my first instinct was to run back and tell him, but I couldn't do it. I knew the way things were I couldn't be with him, I couldn't wait for them like you do.

Knowing each time that he might not come back, that would have been no life for either of us, It would have destroyed me Angel, I don't know how you deal with it.`

`One day at a time`, said Angel quietly.

Sylvie smiled

`Then when I met Steve, well it was just good to have someone to talk to, to trust, and when I told him about Casino and the baby, he didn't run. He offered us a home instead, and I said yes.

He knew then that I didn't love him the way I loved Casino, said he would take whatever love I had left to give him. I guess he was a lot smarter then I was, and he was just willing to wait until I

realised that I loved him too. Not in the crazy way that I loved Casino. But it is something just as special.`

`I can see that`, said Angel.

`So I pass the test then? Asked Steve smiling at her. `Well that is partly why you came , isn't it? To see if I was good enough for her?

Angel grinned back at him

`Smart boy aren't you? She asked

`Not quite as dumb as I look`, he laughed.

`Well then, I think you'll do quite nicely , ` she said.

He pulled Sylvie to him.

`Feel better now she's given us her blessing? He asked.

Sylvie blushed.

`She was worried you wouldn't like me, I did tell her that was never going to happen, after all what's not to like? He asked laughing.

`Modest little thing isn't he? Angel asked Sylvie.

`Reminds me of someone else I know`, said Sylvie , nodding towards Actor.

`Laughter filled the room and then slowly Sylvie stopped.

`What's the matter love? Steve asked.

`Casino does have a right to know, doesn't he? She said quietly.

`Yes dear he does, he risks his life all the time, he should know there is someone special he is doing that for,` said Steve.

`Maybe I should go and see him before we leave? She asked.

`If that's what you want, then that is what we'll do`, he said.

`I'd rather do it by myself`, she said.

`So you shall, but I will be there too for when you need me, and who knows he might want to meet me, just as Angel did.`

Sylvie shook her head.

`He's gonna be madder than hell that I didn't tell him. Gonna yell a lot`, she said smiling, `He's part Italian, very volatile`,

`He won't try and hurt you? He questioned.

`Oh no, never, but he'll be hurt, and he doesn't like to show that part of himself to anyone`, she said.

`Then if it's alright with Angel and Actor we will travel back with them the day after tomorrow.` Steve said.

`You're sure you want to do this? Asked Angel.

`It's the first time I have been sure about it , it's the right thing to do.` she said.

Angel yawned.

`Sorry,` she said, `It's been a long day`.

Actor looked at her.

`I should have realised before that you were getting tired, my apologies Angel.` he said. `If you will excuse us it is time we returned to the hotel,

Sylvie looked worriedly at her friend.

`You're sure you're alright? She asked.

Angel nodded.

`Just done a little to much, that's all, a good nights sleep will work wonders. I take it we do get invited to lunch? She asked smiling.

`Indeed you do`, said Sylvie.

Steve opened the door for them and the chill of the evening made Angel shiver, or it could just have been shock.

For there standing in front of her was Casino.


	5. Chapter 5

_Angel looked at Casino._

_`Walk away Casino, please, this is not the time`, she said quietly._

_`Oh there was going to be a time then? He asked angrily._

_Steve pushed Sylvie gently back inside, _

_Actor turned towards him._

_`We'll deal with this , you should be with her`, Actor told him._

_`I'm going to talk to her and if you try to stop me I'll deck you`, he yelled at Actor._

_Angel put herself between the two of them._

_`That go for me too? She asked._

_`If I have to `, he said._

_`Take your best shot Casino, and then you can deck Actor and then a cripple and then you can take on a pregnant lady. Be a real big man then won't you? She asked angrily._

_Casino felt the rage inside him growing towards this woman that had betrayed him._

_`If you were a man I'd kill you for what you did`. He said. I trusted you and you betrayed me, and for that I will never forgive you._

_`It wasn't like that Casino`, Actor said softly, Maybe if you just listened.`_

_I'll never listen to either one of you again, you were going to let her take my kid away, my kid, without even telling me she was pregnant`._

_In his uncontrollable anger he took a swing towards Angel ._

_She saw it coming , closed her eyes but she stood her ground . She felt the wind on her face as he hit the wall behind her._

_`I don't ever want to see your face again,` he said angrily._

_He gave her one last look that was so full of hate it scared her, and then turned and ran up the street._

_Steve opened the door._

_`Are you two okay? He asked._

_`We're fine`, said Actor. `Do you have a friend you could stay with tonight just in case he comes back`, asked Actor._

_`You think he'll try and hurt Sylvie? Asked Steve anxiously._

_Actor shook his head._

_`No, he would never do that, but he needs time to sort things out in his head before we'll be able to talk to him, He may try to see her but he'll never hurt her` he said._

_`I'll take her to our friends cottage , they know all about us, so there won't be anything to explain.` Steve said._

_`We'll meet you back here at eleven, that may just give us time to talk to him, if we can find him`, said Actor. `It may not seem like it now , but he is a good man, Steve, he's just hurting so badly right now._

_`I understand, would probably feel the same if things were reversed`, Steve said. `But I think you'd better get Angel back to the hotel, she doesn't look to good right now`._

_For the second time that night Actor saw that he had let Angel down._

_She looked ready to collapse, Damn Casino, an argument was the last thing she needed right now._

_`Come`, he said simply, taking her arm in his, and putting the other round her waist to support her.._

_`We need to find him`, she said._

_`We will, but not right now, you need to rest first. Come with me`. He said._

_`We will see you tomorrow Steve`, said Actor _

_Steve nodded and watched Actor guide Angel towards the hotel before closing the door._

…_.._

_Casino found the nearest pub and drank until he could hardly stand. _

_How could they do this to him?_

_First Sylvie, not even wanting to tell him that she was having his kid._

_Then Angel, just leaving to come here , she should have told him, he had a right to know._

_They would all know except him. If Actor knew then the rest of them would._

_Probably thought it was so funny, knowing that he was the only one that they had kept the secret from._

_Well he would see her, make her tell him why she was leaving, why he wasn't good enough for her'_

_He would do it right now._

_He left the pub and staggered down the street towards Sylvie's house._

_He banged loudly on the door._

_She was going to talk to him, he'd make her talk._

_He bent down and picked the lock with a little more difficulty than usual,he knew he'd had too much to drink, but what the hell, _

_As the door opened he fell through it and landed on the floor._

_Still no one came to see what the noise was._

_He closed the door and turned on the lights._

_The house was quiet, too quiet._

_He staggered upstairs and found the empty bedroom._

_They had gone._

_She had taken his kid and run._

_In his anger he picked up a vase and smashed it against the wall._

_Next was a photograph, and the he cleared everything off the dressing table with one sweep of his hand._

_Damn them all._

_He went downstairs and looked in the front room , and started throwing anything he could. They had gone , they wouldn't need any of these things ever again. _

_He would never find them now, never know where she had taken his child._

_He found the bottle of whisky and downed most of it in one go._

_He tried to stand, but found his legs wouldn't hold him any longer._

_He never saw them enter the room._

_Just felt the floor as he hit it hard when they knocked him down , put handcuffs on him and then dragged him to his feet again._

_It was then the drink finally took it's toll, he took one step and then felt his legs start to give way ._

_They straightened him up and then as he started to fall again they let him go. __He hit the floor hard._

_He gave them one last look and then passed out completely._

…

_Actor sat at the breakfast table with Angel._

_`So did you manage to find Casino? She asked._

_`Found out he'd got as far as the local pub, but he'd gone by the time I'd got there`, he said._

_She looked up and saw him staring at her._

_`You do not look well, did you sleep at all last night? he asked noting the dark circles under her eyes_

_`Not much, but I'm fine, just worried, that's all. I'll feel a lot better when I know he's all right`, she said._

_`I'll start looking again straight after breakfast, now eat something please`, said Actor_

_`No need for that`, Said a voice from the doorway. `I've already found him`._

_`Craig, what are you doing here? Asked Angel in surprise._

_`Didn't take a mastermind to work out where he'd gone when he didn't come home from the village yesterday afternoon. Specially when Mrs Callan said she'd sent him round to your place with your groceries._

_ he said._

_Angel looked at him and sighed._

_`He must have found the letter. Damn , I knew I should have hidden it, stupid of me to leave it lying around, but I didn't expect anyone to be there until I got back.` she said._

_`I take it things are bad? He asked._

_`He turned up here last night, angrier than I've ever seen him, where did you find him ? Asked Angel._

_`He's at the police station. He was so stoned he not only broke into Sylvie's place , he trashed it. The place is a real mess.` said Craig._

_`Where is he now? She asked._

_`Still in a cell and he can stay there until he can learn to behave`, said Craig angrily._

_`You in trouble because he ran? She asked._

_`Major Reynolds isn't too pleased but luckily we don't have a mission or the chances are they'd all be heading back inside, he arranged passes for them to keep them out of trouble,_

_ God knows why.` he said. _

_Angel stood up._

_`Just where do you think you're going? Craig asked._

_`Firstly I'm going to make sure that Sylvie's all right and then I'm going to talk to Casino.` she said._

_`Oh no you're not lady, and you can just sit back down before you fall down.` _

_She did as she was told , knowing that Casino wasn't the only one he was angry with._

_`You lied to me` he said `Peter Roberts never said you were well enough to take this trip, in fact he assures me he advised you against it`,_

_`Ratted me out did he? She asked_

_Actor looked at Craig_

_`I assure you Warden I knew none of this, I would never have agreed to come if I had any idea that it was against Doctor's orders`, said Actor._

_Craig returned the look._

_`I wouldn't have let her come either and she knows it, she lied to both of us`, he said._

_`I needed to do this for Casino, she said.` I thought I could get it all sorted out, and it was working until he turned up last night`, she said._

_`Well from now on, this is my concern, not yours. Chief is waiting outside to take you home and you will do just that no arguments` said Craig._

_Angel stood up once more._

_`I will not go home, and you can't order me too. I started this, and I have to finish it._

_`Even if it lands you back in hospital? He asked her, not concealing the anger he felt._

_`Even then,` she said. ` But I would be grateful for your help, if you're offering`._

_He sighed._

_`All right, first we go and see Sylvie, I don't suppose she wants to press charges, but we'd better ask. He said, `But only on the condition that you tell me if you get tired, or if you get a headache, and I want_

_ your word Angel,_

_`I promise, both of you, if I start to feel ill I'll tell you , okay? she asked_

_Craig looked at her and knew she had no intention of telling either one of them anything of the sort._

_`Well if you don't mind I'll leave that to the two of you and finish my breakfast. `I'll meet you later, about eleven as we arranged.`_

_`Anything to get out of helping with the clearing up, Eh Actor? She asked._

_`Ah, you know me to well my dear`, he said smiling at her._

_`All right Actor, I'll take Chief with me, Goniff will probably need feeding so he can stay with you`. He said._

_`Thought we'd need all the troops did you? She asked._

_`Well as I didn't know what was going on down here, I thought it best to have all of them together, don't want to lose anyone else now do we?_

_`Suppose not`, she said._

_`One last time, will you please let Chief take you home?_

_She shook her head._

_`Not until this is done`, she said._

_`Very well then, but be warned , when I do get you back you will rest, even if I have to handcuff you to the bed, ` he said sternly._

_`Whatever you say`, she said wearily. `Now can we go?_

_He stood aside and let her pass him, He was worried , for no matter what she said, she was not as well as she was trying to make him believe, and it was not just lack of sleep._

_`I'm fine,` she said as she passed him, as if reading his thoughts._

_He said nothing, if that was the way she wanted to play it , that was okay with him, but from now on , he was not going to let her out of his sight for one minute._

…


	6. Chapter 6

Actor stood and looked at the man sitting on the bed in front of him.

`Well? He asked

`Well what? Came the surly reply.

`Do you feel no remorse at all for what you did last night? Asked Actor.

Casino rushed to the bars of the cell furiously trying to get to Actor

`Remorse , why the hell should I be sorry, you bastard, you let her walk away with my kid, when I get out of here I'm going to tear you apart with my bare hands.` he screamed.

Actor refused to be baited and stood calmly in front of the cell just a little out of Casino's reach.

`You could of course try, but I wouldn't recommend it, as it would only result in your being sent back to finish your sentence, now wouldn't it? He asked quietly.

`You let her take my kid` he said again, but this time with less fury.

`Sylvie and her husband went to stay with friends last night , just in case you came back, your arrival was a shock to all of us last night `, said Actor.

`She's still here? He asked surprised.

`She had agreed that you had a right to know, they both did, and they were coming back with us so that she could talk to you. That is what Angel came down here to do.

She didn't tell you because she knew exactly what you would do , she didn't want to upset Sylvie too much. All you did last night was prove to her that she was right not to tell you as you obviously

have no consideration for anyone else's feelings but your own, and that you don't care who you hurt, so long as you get what you want. If she had any sense she would walk away right now and

leave you to rot in here for all the harm you did last night `.Actor finished.

`Was angry , that's all, , you know how I get sometimes`. Said Casino finally starting to calm down.

`You frightened Sylvie last night, and Angel too, is that what you intended to do ?

`God no`, said Casino

He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands

`I really screwed things up this time didn't I? he asked. `Not likely either one of them will ever want talk to me again`,

Actor looked at Casino and knew that the man had just realised how close he had come to losing everything that he had spent the last year working for.

`Can you get me out of here? He asked.

`That decision is the Wardens, and he's none to happy with you at the moment, you could be here for a while. Perhaps you should use the time to think what you could do to make things right? He

said

Casino nodded

`One more thing Casino, if you ever threaten Angel again, I will personally break every bone in both your hands, before I give you to Chief to finish teaching you some respect, do I make myself clear?

He asked menacingly.

Casino looked at him, and for the first time , this man made him afraid.

He just nodded.

`I would like to hear the answer Casino, just so that I am sure you understand the consequences' of your actions.` he said

`I hear you , won't happen again, okay`.

`The choice is yours Casino, just remember our agreement.` he said.

The next time Casino looked at the bars, Actor was nowhere to be seen.

…..

`You really don't have to help clear this up you know`, Sylvie said, `

As on of my men caused it, I think it's the least we can do`, said Craig.

`It really isn't as bad as it looks, and to be fair most of it belongs to the woman we rent the house from, our things are at my mothers all packed up ready to go`, she said.

`If any of this needs replacing you let me know, I'm sure Casino will be only too happy to pay`, he said.

`I know I should be angry with him for all this,` said Sylvie waving her hand around the room, `But I do feel partly responsible`,

`Well you shouldn't, ` said Craig. As usual Casino's just gone off like a rocket and not listened to anyone, and not thought about the consequences, and as far as I'm concerned this is all his fault`.

`How long are you going to keep him locked up? She asked him.

`When Actor and Goniff get here I'm going over there to have a little chat`, he said smiling at her.

`Oh I'd like to be a fly on the wall for that conversation`, she said returning his smile.

`It will most definitely not be for your little ears`, he teased

She giggled.

`Didn't think for one second it would be`.she said

`Can I ask you something Craig?

`Whatever you want, within reason`, he said.

She looked him and asked seriously.

`What's going on with Angel?

`He sat down on the sofa, and a moment later she joined him.

`She was injured a few weeks ago, I came very close to losing her, don't think she really knows how bad she was, Anyway she needs rest and just won't listen to me or the Doctor, took off on this

little jaunt even after he'd told her it was a bad idea, I have no idea what I'm going to do with her, she'll collapse at the rate she's going, ` he said wearily.

`Then she'll stay with us until we leave.` said Sylvie.

`I can't let you do that, it's too much responsibility for you in your condition`, he said.

She laughed at him.

`I'm pregnant, not ill`, she said and at least I can slow her down to my speed, that's got to be better than nothing, hasn't it?

Craig sighed and then smiled at her .

`You're sure Steve won't mind? he asked.

`Quite sure , and anyway in my condition he humours me.` she said laughing.

`In that case I think it's a great idea, all we have to do now is convince Angel.` he said,

`Oh you just leave her to me, I did learn a little something while I stayed with you guys you know.` she said smiling at him.

He laughed.

`Well in that case I leave everything in your capable hands`. He said.

…..

Craig and his men sat in the hotel finishing their supper and preparing for the drive back to the mansion.

`Where is he ? Asked Goniff.

`Getting himself ready and trying to pluck up enough courage to go over there`, said Craig.

`Mind if I join you? Asked Steve as he walked towards them.

Craig gave him a questioning look.

`They threw me out, apparently he's all theirs' and they decided they can handle him on their own, I know I shouldn't after the stunt he pulled , but I really feel sorry for the guy having to face the two

of them`. He said jokingly.

`Know just what you mean mate. `said Goniff. `Angel being mad at you is bad enough, but the two of them, no thanks`.

The men joked together until Casino walked up to the table.

He stood and looked at Steve.

`Never was one for apologies, but I figure I owe you one for last night,` he said.

`I guess you do `, said Steve.

Casino looked uncomfortable.

`You'd better get going Casino, you don't want to upset them any more than you already have by being late , now do you ? Asked Craig.

`You sure I have to wear this? He asked pulling at the tie Actor had provided for him.

`You need all the help you can get Casino, ` said Chief quietly.

`Some flowers would not go amiss either`, said Actor.

`Now you tell me, where am I going to get flowers at this time of night? He asked?

Actor stood up and walked over to the bar and spoke to the manager of the hotel, who disappeared and returned a few moments later with two bunches of flowers.

`You do not deserve the help`. Said Actor, `But the ladies deserve the flowers.`

Casino almost smiled.

`Thanks mate`, he said

Pulling at his collar once more , he looked at the men in front of him.

`Right then, into the lions den`, he said.

`Rather you than me mate`, said Goniff.

`Yeah give me the Krauts any day`, said Chief.

`Good luck Casino, and don't be late back, we need to be away from here in a couple of hours`, said Craig

`Two hours`, he said, `Warden if I'm not back in one send in the cavalry will ya? He asked.

As Casino walked out of the door Goniff started to giggle.

`They're going to eat him alive`, he laughed.

`You know my wife well then Goniff`, Steve asked.

`Well is she's half as good as Angel is at making you feel bad when she's mad at you, then I guess I do`. He said.

Chief smiled at them and twirling his knife set it firmly in the table.

`Dead man walking`, he said

They all burst out laughing , each thankful that it was Casino and not them that the ladies had decided to teach a lesson too.


	7. Chapter 7

Casino stood at the door, shuffling his feet and trying to find the courage to knock. He had a complete fool of himself, not for the first time, but somehow this time seemed to matter more .

He was sure that eventually Angel would forgive him for scaring her, and he was in no doubt that she would make him pay for taking his anger out on her, the person that worried him more right

was Sylvie. He knew that if she wouldn't forgive him, then the chances of him ever seeing his child were none existent.

He steeled himself and knocked on the door and as he heard her footsteps on the tiled floor, he hoped that for once he wouldn't mess things up more than he had already.

`Hi`, he said as the door opened.

`Hello Casino`, said Sylvie.

`Can I come in? he asked.

Sylvie just looked at him.

`So long as you promise to behave`, she said, and stood aside to let him walk past her.

`I brought flowers`, he said , stating the obvious.

She nodded , and took them from him.

`I must remember to thank Actor next time I see him`, she said smiling.

`That obvious, was it? He asked.

She smiled at him and nodded once again.

`Where's Angel? He asked.

`She's upstairs , sleeping, and I don't want to wake her unless I have too, she's not as well as she would have you all believe`, she said quietly.

`Guess last night didn't help any, did it? He asked.

`No Casino it didn't`, she said. You want some coffee?

`Would be good`, he said with a sigh of relief.

`She pointed to the sofa ,

`Why don't you sit down? She asked.

Casino did as he was told , feeling more on edge than if he was facing a firing squad.

Sylvie came back and sat opposite him and poured his coffee.

`You not having any? He asked.

`Hate the stuff`, she said smiling at him.

`Why didn't you tell me? He asked quietly, `I would have worked something out, I wouldn't have let you go through this alone, you didn't have to go and marry some one you didn't love , I would have

taken care of you, both of you`.

She looked at him , with tears threatening, and realised that Casino would always have a special place in her heart.

`It would never have worked. I'm not strong like Angel, I couldn't live day after day waiting until the day they told me you weren't ever coming home. It was bad enough last time, that's why I left, I

can't live the rest of this war being afraid`, she said in a whisper. `When I found out I was having your baby , I almost came to tell you, but I only got as far as the train station. I knew that you would

want to take care of us, and let's be honest Casino, that's not really possible just now, is it?

`I hate this damned war`, he said.

`We both know it's not just that, if you weren't fighting you'd be in prison, either way it wasn't going to be any sort of life for our child, so I came home , told my mother , and she said we'd muddle

through an our own, make a home for the baby, she was truly wonderful,` she said.

`Then one day at the hospital I met Steve. I tried to stay away from him, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. I fainted one day , the Doctor thought he was the father and told him it was just

because I was pregnant, I expected him to run then, but he didn't. He sat down with me one evening and asked me to tell him what happened, I didn't tell him you were a con, just that you were with

a special unit, that there wasn't any certainty that any of you would make it through the month, never mind the war, and that I couldn't live with that, told him I was just a coward, and that he should

just go away and leave me. He said that he loved me, that even though he knew that I didn't love him that he would be honoured if I would be his wife, and that as far as he was concerned, any child

of mine was his child too.

Sylvie looked at him.

`I was a coward again Casino, and I said yes. I wanted a home for us , and Steve offered us that, A home back in the States where no-one would know that the baby wasn't his, somewhere that we

could start a new life as a family, and I wanted that so much. So I said yes. But you are wrong about me not loving him, because I do, and he will make a wonderful father`, she said.

Casino stood up and started to pace the room.

`You expect me to give up my child ,just like that? He asked angrily. Let some stranger raise him?

`I'm asking you if you love us enough to do just that Casino? She whispered.

`I love you`, he said, you must know that.

The tears rolled down Sylvie's cheeks.

`I know that, and I love you too, but I have to do what's best for our child, and I know Steve will take good care of both of us, and I do love him no matter what you think. It will never be the same

way that I love you, but I know that we can make a good life together, if you'll let us Casino. I know that asking you to walk away is unfair, but I have to do it for all our sakes. I cannot take the chance

that you'll walk back into my life one day and everyone will see how much this child looks like you, that maybe someone will guess he's not Steve's. I won't let this child pay for our mistakes. I'm going

to put Steve down as his father, he's going to have no ties to you at all. That's the way it has to be Casino, please try to understand.`

Casino looked at her , unable to speak.

`This woman , this child , they were the family he had dreamed of, and now she was sitting in front of him asking him to walk out of her life forever, asking for his blessing to let another man bring up

his child.

He blinked away the tears that were threatening.

`Do you have any idea what you're asking? he said.

Sylvie sobbed.

`I 'm asking you to love us enough to let us go`. She said simply.

She stood up and put her arms around him, and he put his head on her shoulder.

`I love you`, he said.

She held him tighter.

`I know`, she whispered.

He let her go , wiped her tears away , and without another word walked out of the room.

Sylvie sat down and sobbed quietly , knowing that this man had just given her the greatest gift she would ever receive.

….

Casino walked back to the hotel and hoped that none of them would see him come back. He had started to walk when he had left Sylvie's and hadn't realised that he had been gone so long.

Damn, the Warden was going to kill him. He entered the hotel lobby and found the place deserted, except for one army cap left on a table.

`You're late`,

`I know`, he said. `Needed to walk, okay?

A glass was pushed towards his side of the table and he watched as it was filled with whiskey.

`Where are the others? He asked.

`Sent them back to the Estate, thought I'd better wait and make sure you were in a fit state to travel`, he said.

Casino sat down and picked up the glass, draining it in one go.

As he put it down it was topped up again.

`You trying to get me drunk so I'll talk? Casino asked.

`Never thought that talking was one of your problems Casino`. Said Craig.

Casino chortled. Yeah, you're right there.`

The glass was put on the table and once more refilled.

`You alright? Craig asked with genuine concern.

`Will be Warden, just feels like I've lost everything that matters right now, you know? He asked. `Of course you don't know, how could you, not like you ever lost everything, now is it? He asked.

`I'm talking to much aren't I ?

`Just a little, and I do have some idea of what you're going through. Felt the same way when Sarah died, felt that I'd lost everything that mattered.

At least you know that your kids going to be cared for, and maybe they'll find a way to include you someday, who knows, stranger things have happened. He said .

Casino drained the glass.

`You want to get going? He asked

`Don't you want to see her again before you leave.? Asked Craig.

Casino shook his head.

`Naw, said my goodbye's, no point in doing it all again.` he said. `We picking Angel up on the way?

Craig shook his head.

`Sylvie suggested that I leave her here until they move next month, says she can get her to slow down more than I can`, he said

`She okay ? He asked

`Think she just needs to rest, but I'll have a talk to Peter when we get back, just to be sure`, he said.

`Never got to say I was sorry`, said Casino. `Think I should do it before we leave?

`It will do just fine when she gets home Casino, and besides it will do her good to have something to do to take her mind off Sylvie leaving`, said Craig.

Casino liked puzzled.

`You don't really expect to just be forgiven, now do you? Craig asked him.

`Suppose not`, said Casino smiling

Payback will be sweet, you know`, he said.

Casino smiled. Thinking of something that Sylvie had said.

`Why does she stay Warden? He asked.

`What? Asked Craig.

`Well I mean, she could stay at the cottage and just see you when she wants too, why'd she say with us, why'd she care so much?

`Heaven only knows Casino, maybe she sees something in you bunch of rebels that no one else sees`, he said.

`Sylvie says we're lucky to have her, never thought about it much, guess I just get used to her always being around, always being there when we need her`, said Casino as he staggered from his

chair.`Never think that she just hangs about and worries about us`.

`Yeah , guess we all take her for granted Casino. Maybe we ought to do something to change that, what do you say?

`Think we ought to got home first`, he said swaying, `Don't think I should have drunk all that on an empty stomach Warden`,

Craig smiled.

`Come on Casino , I'll drive and you can sleep it off, okay?

`Good idea Warden, and thanks for not yelling`, he said.

Craig put Casino in the jeep , and looked at him as he got behind the wheel. He was already sleeping.

`Well at least I'll get a nice quiet trip home`, he said to himself.

Casino stirred

`Night Warden`, Casino slurred

Craig laughed.

`Goodnight Casino`, he said as he started the jeep and drove away.

`Pleasant dreams`.


	8. Chapter 8

Craig called Sylvie every day to make sure that Angel was all right.

On the third day he dialled and then laughed as Angel answered the phone.

`Hi there, this is Sylvie and Steve's place but there not here right now , this is the prisoner speaking.` she said.

She heard him laughing.

`I take it this is you Little Brother? She asked.

Craig tried to curb his laughter.

`I take it they are making you do as you are supposed to be doing, and resting? He asked.

`I've just this minute snuck out of bed, and if she catches me boy will I be in trouble.` she said seriously.

She heard him laugh again.

`How are you really? He asked.

`I really am much better, nearly ready to come home`, she said, `I miss you all you know`.

`We miss you too Honey, but don't rush back to soon, we're managing, despite them doing all their own cooking. You stay there until they leave, another two weeks will do you the world of good.` he

said.

`I know,` she said, But I worry about you just the same. You will call me if anything happens , won't you?

`I promise Honey, but it's quiet just now, and we're enjoying the time off, even though we know it won't last`, he told her.

`How's Casino?

`Quieter than usual, but he has a lot to think about, think he's still a little worried that you might not forgive him for leaving without telling you he messed up.` he said.

`Oh you can tell him from me not to worry about that, I've got time to plot just how he can say he's sorry `, she said

`Oh I think I'll let you tell him when you get home` He said.` Sorry Honey but I've got to go, I'll ring you tomorrow , okay?

`I'll be here `, she said, Promise me you'll take care`,

`I think I'm the one that's supposed to say that.` he said laughing.

`I love you , she said, `And I can't wait to get home, , but you just make sure that you are all in one piece when I get back, alright?

`Will do my very best Honey, and I love you too, take care and do what Sylvie tells you`, He said.

`Like I have a choice`, said Angel.

`Bye Honey `, He said as he ended the call.

Angel put the phone down and sighed, and realised once more just how much she missed them all.

…..

The next two weeks seemed to fly by and at last the day came when she would have to go home as Sylvie and Steve were heading out to her mother's house to say a final goodbye before leaving for

the States in a couple of days. Angel would be sorry to see them leave , for she had become quite attached to Steve, and realised that he would be a good husband , she could see the love he had for

Sylvie written all over his face every time he looked at her, and she knew instinctively that he would be a good father too. Craig had arranged to come and collect her, as he had managed to get a

pass for the weekend, and Angel couldn't wait for him to get there. It had seemed so quiet without them all, and she had especially missed the time that she shared with Craig.

When the knock came at the door she was there to answer it before either of the other two could get out of their chairs.

`Hi Little Brother`, she said as she flung herself at him and hugged him.

Craig returned the hug.

`Anyone would think we hadn't seen each other for months`, he said, `Not just a few weeks.`

It feels like months`, she said, `Come on in and I'll make some coffee`.

Angel pointed him in the direction of Steve and then turned to close the door,

As Casino stepped into view she was momentarily surprised.

`Hi , I didn't know you were coming `, she said.

`It okay? He asked.

`Only if you promise to be a good little boy, and behave`, she said with mock seriousness

Casino smiled back, glad that she had forgiven him enough to make fun of him.

`Will do my very best ma'am`, he said.

He walked passed the entrance to the front room and looked in.

`Hope it's alright for me to be here` ,he said.

`Sylvie kept silent , it was Steve who looked at him and said.

`You're more than welcome Casino, why don't you join us?

`Thanks `, said Casino, turning slightly pink with embarrassment at the welcome, `But I need to talk to Angel if that's okay?

He looked at Craig, who nodded.

`Take it easy Casino, she has a lot to forgive, remember that`, he said softly.

`I will Warden, I will `, he said.

As Casino left Craig turned to Sylvie.

`I hope you don't mind him coming, but he's been taking a lot of stick from the other guys about Angel being mad at him, He needs to sort things out with her here, where at least they can talk

without interruption. He said.

`He's welcome Craig, it was just a surprise that's all.` said Sylvie. `I didn't realise the others were making his life difficult`.

Craig smiled.

`The happy band are very protective when it comes to Angel, and I hate to think what they've threatened him with if he upsets he again, or if she arrives back at the mansion still mad at him`. he said.

Angel brought in the coffee and placed it on the table.

`Going to take a walk`, she said .

Sylvie couldn't help but giggle as she remembered the first time she had met Craig and his men. Going back to mending fences are you? She asked.

Angel smiled back.

`It would seem so, but this time the boots on the other foot, I'll have to think about how forgiving I'm going to be`, she said,

Craig and Steve looked at each other.

`You can explain it to them if you want to, hate to have them both worrying about what their missing`, Giggled Angel.

`It's obviously a woman thing`, said Steve.

`Yep, ` said Craig, `Probably something that us poor men should steer clear of, far too complicated for us.`

Wow , they're learning `, said Angel.

`And you told me they couldn't be trained`, said Sylvie,

`The women looked at the faces of the too men they loved and started to giggle again.

`One of these days, the worms will turn you know, ` said Steve`, and then you'll both be sorry`.

You keep telling them that Steve and one day they might just believe us`, said Craig.

Sylvie and Angel looked at each other .

`Naw`, they said in unison.

Both men smiled , knowing they were beaten.

`I'm out of here `, said Angel, `See you later.`

She headed back towards the kitchen.

`You want to do this then? She asked.

Casino said nothing , and just followed her outside.

….

They sat on a bench at he park and she tried not to smile at the concerned look on Casino's face.

`I'm sorry `, he said.

Angel waited, and as nothing else was forthcoming she turned to look at him.

`You don't really think that I'm sorry covers any of the things you did , now do you? She asked.

`I'm sorry for throwing the punch, I'm sorry for yelling at you ,I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm sorry for everything, alright? He said.

`That depends on whether you mean it , or whether you just think that saying it is going to get you off the hook`, she said.

`Never was one to apologise`, he said, `But I do mean it. `I would never have hurt you`.

If I'd moved to get out of the way of that punch, you'd have knocked my head off`, said Angel.

`Guess it's a good thing you had enough faith in me to stand still and trust me not to hurt you then wasn't it? He asked.

`Yeah, guess it was`, she answered.

`I was mad, thought you'd told everyone about the baby except me, should have known better, shouldn't I? he asked.

`You should know better than to think I would do anything to hurt you, any of you.` she said.

He looked away from her , and starred at the grass, looking guilty.

`I really loved her , you know? He asked

`I know you did, ` she told him quietly.

`WhenI found that letterand i knew where you'd gone , well it just felt like you betrayed me ,I thought that you were going to help her disappear without giving me a chance to talk to her, I hated you for that, for taking her side, for making me feel like I wasn't good enough for her and the kid. He said softly.

`You couldn't have been more wrong Casino`, she said.

He lifted his head and looked at her.

`I came here to ask her to come and see you, to explain , thought that you deserved that at least. They were both coming back with me, and then you came flying in like a bat out of hell and just

proved how wrong I was , It wasn't exactly perfect timing you know` .she said smiling slightly. `You couldn't have got it more wrong if you'd tried.

`Yeah, always good to mess things up, that's me`, he said.

Angel sighed.

`You cared Casino, there's nothing wrong with that. Believe me , no one would have been happier for you if things had worked out differently, but you didn't see her when she was waiting

for you to get back from that mission. She could never live like that, it would have destroyed you both. As hard as it is to say I think that maybe this is the best thing for both of you right now.`

Casino didn't look at her.

`That they're both better away from me you mean, that the kids better off without a con for a father`, he said angrily.`

Angel gently took his hand.

`You are going to make a great dad one day`, she said. `But maybe now isn't the right time, and as much as you love her , maybe not with Sylvie.

Maybe you need someone stronger, someone that can deal with what you do`,

`Someone like you? He asked.

She smiled at him.

`Now that 's an offer I never thought I'd get`, she said .

`He looked at her, saw that she was not offended, and smiled back at her.

`I wanted this, he said sadly.

She put her arm round his shoulder.

`One day,` she said, `It will happen`.

`If the war doesn't get me first`, he said.

Angel squeezed his hand

`They're going to be okay , aren't they? He asked. `He seems like an okay kind of guy.`

`I like him, he's fun to be with, and there's no doubt that he loves her, loves both of them, he'll make a good dad too. Casino, you've just got to find the courage to let him, that's all`. She said.

`It's ain't easy baby , you know? He asked her, swallowing hard.

`I know, but at least you're not alone, you have friends to help you get through this. `she said.

He smiled at her.

`Did you know Actor threatened to break my bones and then feed me to the Injun? He asked.

She burst out laughing.

`He did what? She asked.

`Came to see me in jail`, he said joining in her laughter.

`Oh I would have loved tohave heard that conversation`, she said.

`They're mad at me for hurting you, don't know whether they'll want to help, don't deserve it , according to them.` he said.

`Well they're hardly going to stay mad at you if I don't , now are they? She asked.

`How come you're not mad , you damn well should be.` he asked.

`Well I figured if you'd done this with any thought at all and not just raced in there guns blazing, it just wouldn't have been the Casino I know and love , know would it? She asked giggling at him.

He smiled at her.

`Naw, I guess not`, he said.

Angel tousled his hair.

`We okay then? She asked.

`Yeah`, he sighed, `and thanks for putting up with such a pain in the rear`, he said

`It's what families do Casino, didn't you're mother teach you anything? She asked.

He kissed her cheek.

`Guess sometimes I just need to be reminded`, he said.

`Well that's a job I can do`, she said smiling at him, `Now we had better get back, before he starts sending out search parties.

`Yeah, don't want the Warden mad at me , not right now anyway`, he said.

Angel stood up ,and waited for him to do the same, then linking her arm through his they started to walk back to the house.

…...

Is he going to be alright? Asked Sylvie.

`Yeah, he'll be fine eventually`, said Angel. `It's just kinda hard for him to let go of something that he wants so much, but don't worry, we'll get him over this.`

`I still feel a little guilty`, said Sylvie.

`You did what you thought was right for you and the baby, that's not a bad thing, it would have been so much worse if you had stayed with him you know.` said Angel.

`How do you work that one out? Asked Sylvie.

`You would probably have been the death of him`, said Angel seriously. He would have spent a lot of time worrying about you being at home worrying about him, it would only have taken one slip on

his part, and it could have ended with one or more of them getting hurt. Feeling guilty for that would have destroyed him`.

`Never thought of it that way`, said Sylvie.

`You have a man that loves you, and that baby, let him share that love with the both of you, be the family that you should be, right now Steve has got to be the most important person in your life`,

Sylvie looked at her and smiled.

`He is`, she said simply.

`Good then all's as it should be and I can go home`, said Angel.

Sylvie laughed.

`I am so going to miss you`, she said tearfully.

`Oh don't start that or you'll have us both at it`, said Angel hugging her.

`I'll write , I promise`, said Sylvie.

`You'd better, and pictures too, I want to know all about the new house, and that Godchild of mine.` she said.

They walked arm in arm to the door where the men had been waiting patiently.

`You take good care of both of them`, said Angel as she hugged Steve.

He wrapped his arm round his wife's waist.

`You know I will`, he said seriously.

Craig shook hands with Steve and hugged Sylvie.

`You ever need anything you let me know, ` he said, and headed out to the jeep.

`Casino walked up to Sylvie and then looked at Steve.

`May I? he asked.

Steve just smiled.

`Don't have to ask his permission you know`, said Sylvie as she hugged him.

`You take care`, he said, as he handed her a package.

`What's this? She asked.

`You can open it if you want`, said Casino ,it's just a little something for the kid, you know`,

Sylvie opened the box and started to cry.

`Oh Casino It's beautiful`, she said as she picked up the small silver rattle.

`Well wanted to do something `, he said

Sylvie hugged him once more .

`Thank you, for everything, I do know how hard this is for you,` she whispered, `You will take care of yourself won't you,?

`Me ? I'm almost indestructible`, he grinned.

`It's the almost part that worries me`, she said.

Casino held out his hand to Steve.

`Take care of them `, he said `They're kinda special`.

`I will, and you take care too, `, he said shaking Casino's hand,

`I mean after all this kids going to want to meet his Godfather after the war now isn't he? Asked Steve.

Casino looked at him in amazement.

`You mean it? He asked.

`The jobs yours if you want it`, said Sylvie.

`Want it? Of course I want it`.he said excitedly

He picked Sylvie up and swung her round. Then grabbed Steve's hand and shook it vigorously.

`Hey careful there, I've only got one good one left you know.? Said Steve.

Casino let go.

`Why ? He asked, `I thought you wanted me to stay away`,

Steve looked at him and smiled.

`Let's just say we were convinced that you would be an asset to our family Casino, shall we? Steve asked.

Casino beamed.

Steve looked at him seriously.

This gives you no rights with this baby , other than what we give you, you do understand that don't you. ` he asked.

`Just want a chance to be a part of it's life , that's all, I would never do anything to hurt it, and by the time it 's old enough to understand what happened , you'll already be the only father it's known,

I do get that. ` said Casino.`

So long as we understand each other`, said Steve.` And yes you have our permission to spoil it as only Godparents can, he said looking passed Casino at Angel.

`Was going to do that anyway`, she said smiling.

`Steve looked at Sylvie and smiled.

`What have we just let loose in our family? He asked `They are both going to be uncontrollable aren't they? He asked

Sylvie giggled as she looked at the both of them.

`I do hate to tell you this dear, but I think they are already way beyond hope`, she said.

`Hey I gotta go and tell the Warden. Said Casino as he shook Steve's hand once more and kissed Sylvie.

`Thanks `, he said.

`He walked to the door ,

Hey Warden, guess what? He yelled as he walked to the jeep.

Angel smiled at them.

`Thanks for that`, she said.

`It's us that should be thanking you, it's stupid that we didn't think of it ourselves, solves so many problems, and your right , he should be a part of our child's life.` said Steve.

`Well I'd better be going, I think Craig might just need rescuing.` she said.

`You think he'll get the chance to tell Casino he's the other Godparent? Asked Sylvie.

`Don't think Craig will tell him for a while, he'll let Casino get used to the idea first, job's kind of special after all.

As Angel left and got in the jeep she turned and waved goodbye and smiled, all in all things hadn't turned out to badly after all. She turned back and made herself comfortable for the long journey

home.

`Hey Angel? Asked Casino.

`What? She asked

`You think they'll let me buy a train set? He asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Angel had slept most of the way home , while Craig and Casino had taken turns with the driving.

`We gonna drop her off at the cottage ? Asked Casino.

`Oh I don't think so , do you? Said Craig smiling

`She ain't gonna like it, she's gonna want to go home, you know that`, he said.

`Well there's not going to be a lot she can do about it once we get her back to the estate, got one of the main rooms ready upstairs so we can keep an eye on her for a few days`, said Craig.

`Well good luck telling her that Warden,` said Casino smiling to himself.

`It will also give you time to finish apologising to her, now won't it? Asked Craig.

`You don't think she's still mad at me ? Asked Casino` I mean we talked about stuff, thought we were sorted`,

`Trust me Casino, another apology will not go amiss`.

`S'pose not`, said Casino looking a little worried. `You know I never meant to scare either of them, don't ya?

`Yeah, I know Casino`, said Craig quietly.

`Wouldn't ever do anything to hurt the lady`, he said as he turned to look at Angel.

`She still sleeping? Asked Craig.

`Like a baby`, said Casino smiling.

`Good , we're almost home, lets hope she stays that way until it's too late for her to argue,` he said.

Casino laughed.

`Some chance Warden, maybe we should just threaten to send Goniff home with her, that should make her want to stay for a while`,

Craig smiled at him.

`It's a thought Casino, it's a definite thought`. He said.

…..

The following morning Angel was woken by a quiet tapping on her bedroom door. She pulled on her dressing gown and pulled the bedclothes round her before she called.

`Who is it?

`It's me`, a voice called back.` You decent?

Angel smiled to herself

`Come on in Casino`, she said.

`Thought you deserved a treat`, he said as he place the breakfast tray in front of her.

She looked at him and grinned

`You didn't have to do this but thank you, it does look very nice`' she said.

`You're welcome, and it wasn't just me, ` he told her.

`Naw we all did our bit`, said a cheerful voice from the doorway.

`Good morning Goniff`, she said.

Mornin' love `, said Goniff smiling broadly, `You feelin' better?

`Much better thanks for asking`. She teased .

Goniff just kept smiling

`So what did I do to deserve this then? She asked.

Nothin' came the reply `We just thought you should have a bit of a treat that's all, you spoil us often enough so we figured we'd return the favour`, said Casino.

Angel looked at them both.

`Well thanks, it's appreciated`, still not convinced.

Good , then you enjoy it and we'll go and get ours, see you later`, said Casino,

Both men looked at her and waited until she had started to eat what they had brought her before they left the room, closing the door behind them.

….

Angel finished her breakfast, dressed and picked up the tray to take it to the kitchen, As she opened the door she found Chief standing in front of her.

`Take that for you `. He stated.

She handed him the tray.

`Thanks`, she said smiling at him.

Together they headed for the kitchen .

`Thought you'd try and carry that down yourself? Asked Casino as they entered.

Angel looked at them.

`Ok , spill what's going on? What have you done that I don't know about yet? She asked.

Goniff put on his best hurt look..

`What ? We can't do something nice for you now and then`.

Of course you can Goniff`, she said smiling sweetly at him.` Now what have you done?

`Ain't done nothing`. Said Chief.

Angel looked at Actor.

`It is true, ` he said `We have been on our very best behaviour while you were away`.

`Somethin's going on`. She said, and you might just as well come clean, cos I will find out.`

Actor looked at her.

`It was merely pointed out to us that we are very unappreciative of all that you do for us, and that it would not hurt us to say thank you now and then with a little treat.` he said.

Angel looked at them.

`Sylvie, I take it? She asked.

`Yeah. ` said Goniff. `Told us in no uncertain terms that we were lucky to have you, `

`Like we didn't know that`. Said Chief quietly.

Angel smiled at them.

`If I didn't like doing what I do you'd be the first to know`, she said.

`We don't want you to go`, said Goniff suddenly.

`Go where? She asked.

`You know , leave and go back to helping Mary `, he said.

`I get the feeling that I'm missing a vital part of this conversation. How about you start at the beginning? She asked.

`Warden says you're leaving, ` said Goniff.

`He say why? Asked Angel.

`That's not entirely true Goniff,` Actor said butting in.

Angel looked at him.

`All right , let's have it`. She said.

Actor looked at the men sitting round the table.

`Well go on then , tell her`, said Casino.

`Goniff overheard Mary talking to the Warden about you going to help her for a while, said she needed you until she could find a replacement for the nurse that had left`, said Actor.

`Warden said he thought it was a good idea, that it would give you a break from taking care of us`.

Angel stood up.

`You leaving? asked Chief.

`I am going to find out just what is going on around here`, she said and left the kitchen without another word.

…..

`So Goniff's been eavesdropping again has he? Asked Craig.

`Would seem so`, said Angel.

Craig smiled at her.

`So you want to tell me what's really going on? She asked.

Well for starters nothing until I got round to talking to you this morning`, he said laughing.

`I'm pleased you find this so amusing`. She said.

`Well as usual Goniff only got part of the conversation`, he said.

`You want to tell all? She asked.

`Mary called before we left to pick you up, asked how you were and if you would be well enough to help her out for a couple of days a week as the nurse she has helping out at the moment is being

transferred and until she can get some one else to volunteer she'd be a little short handed. I told her that you might like the change and that if you wanted you could leave us to our own devices for a

little while. Nothing was said about you leaving for good, and you only have to do this if you want too. If you don't then that's okay too, we left it for you to decide what you wanted to do, and let her

know one way or the other as soon as you could.`

`That's it? She asked.

`That's it`. He said smiling at her. `Looks like the eavesdropper goofed again`.

`I did think for a second that you 'd had enough and wanted me out of the way`, she giggled.

Craig laughed.

`Then you should have known better , shouldn't you? He asked.

Why exactly do they think I want to leave? She asked.

Craig looked at her.

`They found out what happened with Casino, and figured you'd not want to stay as he scared you, I suppose. You did tell them that you would leave if you didn't feel safe being here`, he said.

`But that was when I first arrived, they surely can't think that I still feel that way can they? She asked him.

`Don't think anyone's ever stayed around any of them for too long, seems it makes sense to them that you would want to leave` he said.

`Well I don't mind helping Mary out, but it definitely has to fit in with my job here, all of you have to come first`, she said.

Craig smiled at her.

`I know that, but I'm not too sure that they believe it, they have put Casino through hell since he came back, especially Chief, couple of the fight got a little near the edge, got tough to separate them, `

Craig looked guiltily at her.

`What did you say? She asked

`Think I might have told him that I wasn't surprised you 'd want to leave if they kept behaving like that`, he said.

`Fuelled the fire huh? She asked.

Guess I did , just a little, didn't think for one second that they'd actually believe it, Guess I must be getting good at this con stuff`, he said chuckling.

`Craig Garrison you are unbelievable`, she said .

He looked at her and raised one eyebrow.

Doesn't hurt to keep them on their toes `, he said `and the fighting did stop`,

She laughed at him.

`Oh well , I think I'd better go back and explain things, before they start planning any more little tricks to make me want to stay`, she said.

He looked puzzled

`Breakfast in bed`, she said smiling.

`Oh`, he said.

`Like I wouldn't think they were up to something`, she said.

`I'll leave this with you then? He asked.

`Yeah, I'll sort it`, she said

`Missed you being here, you know`, he said seriously.

`Place does kind of grow on you doesn't it? She asked.

`Yeah , they do don't they`? he said as she left

Angel giggled and head back to the kitchen.

….

As she closed the door behind her she felt rather then saw him.

She turned and walked towards the stairs, and seeing him sitting there sat down beside him.

`You okay? She asked.

`Depends`, said Chief.

`On what?

`On whether or not you're stayin'.`

Why would I want to leave? She asked .

`Thought maybe you were getting tired of being stuck here with us`, he said.

`If I ever feel that was all I have to do is quit`, she said. `It's that easy`.

Chief continued to stare at the floor.

`Things are better when you're here`, he said simply.

`They're better for me too`, she said.

Chief looked at her.

`You're my family , where else would I want to be but with you? She asked.

`Even when we drive you crazy? He asked

`Oh especially then`, she chuckled.

Chief smiled.

`You're not leaving? He asked.

Angel shook her head.

`Got no reason to go, and a hell of a lot of reasons to stay`, she said.

`I love you , all of you , you are a very special part of my life, and I don't want to lose that, I might help Mary out for a while, but that doesn't mean I won't be back, and it is only for a couple of days a

week`, she said.

Chief smiled at her.

`That's okay then ,` he said standing up and offering her his hand.

As she took it and stood up he looked at her and smiled once more.

`We love you too, place ain't the same when you're not here`, he said.

She smiled her thanks.

`Could still keep up the breakfast in bed thing going though , made a nice change to be spoiled for once`, she teased.

He grinned at her,

`Will see what I can do`, he said.

As the clock struck ten thirty she looked at him`

Almost time for elevenses,` she said. `Wonder if I could con someone else into making tea for a change`,

Chief laughed.

`Don't doubt you can do anything you want`, he said.

They turned towards the kitchen and as they reached the door three faces looked at her.

`Well? Asked Casino

Angel smiled at them, knowing that she would never leave them, that she cared about all of them too much,

`Who's turn is it to make the tea? She asked `Can't be mine, I'm still on sick leave`.

Casino and Goniff thumped each other on the arm.

`Told ya mate, breakfast in bed works every time.` said Goniff.

`You told me? Yelled Casino, `It was my idea and you know it`.

`Ah now come on mate, we both thought of it`, said Goniff

`Now , now children, what have you been told about fighting? She asked sternly.

Casino and Goniff looked at each other and smiled.

They turned towards her , put their hands behind their backs and lowering their heads they started to shuffle.

Angel tried not to laugh.

`Not to do it ,cos it isn't nice`, they both said together, like to five year olds caught doing something they shouldn't.

`Angel couldn't contain her laughter any longer.

`Oh make the tea`, she said.

`Yes Ma'am` they said.

Angel looked at Chief and saw he was smiling .

She winked at him, and smiled back.

`I take it this means you are staying? Asked Actor.

Angel looked at the four eager faces.

`Maybe just for a little while longer, ` she teased.

Actor sighed , and took her hand and kissed it.

`For as long as we need you? he asked hopefully.

`We'll see`, she said grinning at him, `We'll see`.


End file.
